Behind Her Eyes
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: After moving around so much, Sakura thought her daughter and her would be safe but when she finds out the man that raped her so long ago is out. Can she feel safe again or will she be moving all the time. Can new friends help her with this person?
1. Mommy sleepy now

Behind her eyes

A/N- New again, but hopefully it won't be long at all. Also Sakyra is three, I have a diploma in early learning and childcare, and I know what I will be talking about. She can't see her "R" sounds at all; it turns them into "W" sounds. Okay. Also I would like to say thank you to my beta reader named: Kikyohater220 for beta reading this chapter for me. And thanks to my new beta reader named x3Rinna-chan3x, for rebeting reading this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, only the plot line and new characters.

Summary: After moving around so much, Sakura thought that she and her daughter would be safe. But, when she finds out that the man that raped her so long ago is out, can she feel safe again or will she be moving again. Can new friends help her with this person?

Chapter one: Mommy sleepy now

A woman with long pink hair walked into her new house with a few bags in her slender hands. She turned to reveal emerald green eyes that showed pain, fear, but mainly love and happiness.

"Sakyra." she called towards the door.

A small girl with two pigtails with pink hair walked into the house from the door and then looked at her mommy.

"Mommy, why move?" she asked as she looked at her mother with her white eyes.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry that we have to move a lot." she replied to her three year old daughter. As she dropped the bags she was carrying, walked over to her daughter, and gave her a hug.

"Sakyra, let's go see your room?" she told the little girl as she took her daughter's hand. She was about to go towards the stairs when a voice called out to her.

"Miss, where would you like the easy chair?" a man with black hair asked.

"Oh sorry, in the living room next to the window." she replied to the man as she and her daughter walked up the stairs.

Nodding his head, he called over his shoulder to the other moving man to go to the right and through the door. The men went to the window, placing the easy chair near the window. Sakura opened the door, letting her daughter and walk in first. She had done the room first during the night before, while her daughter was in child care.

"You like it?"

She watched her daughter look around her room, to see light purple coloured walls, with fairies and pixies on them. "Mommy, beautiful!" Sakyra yelled out as she ran over to her mother and gave her a hug around her mother's legs.

"Okay sweetie, let's get you ready for bed." Sakura replied as she picked up her daughter. "Okay what would you like to wear tonight?"

Sakyra took a look before yelling out, "Mommy the puwple one with faiwies?"

"Good choice sweetie." she said as she took out the purple one with fairies on them. Handing them to her daughter, she looked outside to see a beautiful sunset, and then she looked back at her daughter.

"Mommy, me tiwed." Sakyra yawned out.

"its okay, Sakyra." she replied.

She placed her daughter on a small bed that had fairies with a blanket that had light purple and dark purple. Covering her with one thin blanket and one large blanket, she gave a kiss to her daughter on the cheek and turned to leave. She went downstairs, only to see the workers were almost finishing with the moving.

"Thanks boys." she said.

"Welcome miss..."

"Just Sakura." Sakura replied back to him. "How many more boxes to go?"

"About one more hour." He informed her.

As Sakura went into the kitchen that already had all the boxes, Sakura started to unpack the boxes, from the plates into the cabinets, then was the glasses, utensils and pots and pans. Sakura finished eight boxes before one man from the moving company was walking into the kitchen.

"Miss, we're done," He said, informed to her.

"Okay, just wait here." Sakura replied as she went up the stairs that was in the kitchen. Within a few moments, Sakura was coming downstairs with a check for the mover's company; paying them for helping her move her stuff in the new home.

"Thanks for moving them for me." Sakura said, thanked, smiled as she handed the man the check.

"You're welcome." he said as he took the check from her, and walked into the living room. "Guys, let's get going."

As eight men moved towards the door, Sakura waved at each one of them, closing the door after the last one. Sakura walked back into the kitchen and looked at the clock she just placed on the wall; it read 10:30 pm. Sakura decided to finish the kitchen then go to bed.

She placed the salt and pepper and the other spices into a cabinet by the oven and the baking items underneath in the small drawer. Sakura placed all the non-perishable foods into the cabinets and into the fridge. Soon Sakura was done, and she knew that she needed to go food shopping. Thank the Lord it was Saturday tomorrow.

She could get some items unpacked and go shopping before her shift at the pizza place called 'Palace's Pizza House and Bar' on Sunday at 9:00am to 6:00pm. She went up the stairs thinking that at least Sakyra's and her room were unpacked. It was just the play room, office, bathrooms.

Sakura opened the door to Sakyra's room and took a peek in to see if she was okay; she smiled at her daughter. Little Sakyra was hugging a large stuff fairy toy. Once satisfied of her daughter's safety, she closed the door and walked down two doors towards her room. Opening it up, Sakura look in and smiled. Walking over to her bed, Sakura started to under dress and redress into her light blue pants with dragons on them with a dark blue tank top with one large dragon on it.

Going into her bathroom, she took off her make-up and brushed her teeth, flossing and using mouthwash. As she placed her tooth brush into the cabinet, she smiled into the mirror to make sure she brushed all of her mouth.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Sakura looked outside just once more before heading for the switch. A quick flick turned off each light in the room before she went to her bed. Sakura pulled over the blankets and fell asleep within moments of her head touching the pillow.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Was that Neji child? Or was it someone else? Next chapter should be done soon. Bye!


	2. Unpacking and Shopping

Behind Her Eyes

A/N- Here is chapter two to behind her eyes. Thank you to my beta reader for beting reading this chapter. X3Rinna-chan3X. Thanks again.

Chapter Two: Unpacking and Shopping

Sakura woke up to her cell phone ringing. Getting up, she placed her slender hand on it, bringing it to her ear. She clicked the talk button and started to talk.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you never called me back." a women's voice ranged in.

"Sorry Aunt Rika, I got in about 7:30 am on Monday and I have been very busy with painting the rooms, calling around for a job and unpacking some boxes." Sakura said into the phone.

"Sakura, I know that you are a mother, but please come home?" Aunt Rika pleaded.

"I just can't, Aunt Rika, it holds bad memories for me there." Sakura pointed out.

"Oh, they said that he will have a parole soon, Sakura." Rika claimed to her.

"No! He can't find me or Sakyra. Aunt, you should have moved too; his men will be looking for you or kill you like..."

"Sakura, he is in jail and most of the gang members are too." Rika indicated over the phone. "Anyways, I didn't call you to scold you. Was the trip to Konoha okay for Sakyra and you?"

"For me yes, Sakyra was scared at first, but got used to the loudness." Sakura replied.

"Thank god, did you find a job?" Rika asked.

"Yes and it is only part time until I get a different job after I'm done with school; it is at the Pizza Palace and bar. They know that I'm still underage so I won't be giving out drinks." Sakura notified her as she looked at the time and saw that it was six in the morning.

"Okay, I'll let you go now. See ya." Rika said as she hung up the phone. Leaving Sakura to hang up hers too.

Yawning aloud, Sakura stretched out as she got up from her bed. Walking to the bathroom, she did her business, walked out of her room, checking up on Sakyra first. She decided to unpack the movies downstairs.

Sakura went downstairs and got some orange juice. After she was done drinking it, Sakura placed the glass in the sink for later. She went into the living and looked around to see all the boxes on one side to the room. She looked around first, to see anything that might be moved into another angle, but sadly, found none. Sakura walked over to the boxes and saw one with a label on it that said: "Disney movies".

Bringing it over to the large TV stand, Sakura opened it up and smiled at the first movie that she saw, "Thumbelina"; Sakyra's favourite movie. Sakura started to place the movies on the stand, until the box was empty. She repeated the progress until there was no more boxes that said movies on the labels. Sakura looked at the time, it was almost nine. Time to make some breakfast. Sakura went into the kitchen and took out some bacon, eggs, hash browns and cheese. Sakura started to bake the bacon until they were crispy when Sakyra came down the kitchen's stairs rubbing her eyes, pulling her fairy stuff animal closer to her chest.

"Good morning, Sakyra." Sakura uttered to her daughter.

"Good mowning, Mommy." Sakyra yawned out.

Sakura smiled at her daughter and thought about her past, before she shook her head at it. She got two small plates for Sakyra and herself and placed some breakfast on it. Sakura walked over to her daughter who was waiting for her to be place in her booster seat, Sakura placed her plate on the table then hers. With that done she placed Sakyra on her booster seat, making sure to push the chair in more so Sakyra could reach her food.

"Sakyra, can you be good girl while mommy unpacks some more items into the rooms?" Sakura asked.

Sakyra looked at her mother; she looked like she was thinking about it, before nodding her head and continued eating until nothing was left.

"Mommy, I all done." she replied with a grinning on her face.

She smiled at Sakyra and took their plates away and put them into the sink. Once that was done, she turned back to help Sakyra out of the booster seat. Sakura went back and place water into the sink and started to wash the dishes. After she was done cleaning them, Sakura placed them back into the cupboards and then went back up the stairs.

Next she went into the play room, setting up the house kit, and all the other toys. Sakura was soon finished with this area as Sakyra didn't have lots of toys. When she got up, Sakura looked at the clock to see it said 10:14. She smiled as she went and checked on Sakyra. She found Sakyra was playing in her room, pushing a bottom on a toy named, "Red".

She giggled at it.

Sakura left the room again and went into the bathroom to unpack the bathroom supplies. After she was done, she went into her room to get a shower. She was going to go shopping today. Twenty minutes later, Sakura walked out of her bathroom, her body cleaned. She went to brush her teeth and hair within the bedroom.

Walking over her to dresser, she opened it. Sakura placed out green top and black pants. Once dressed, Sakura back to Sakyra's room, and looked in.

"Sakyra, time for you to have a bath."

"Bath time, ya." Sakyra squeaked in happiness as she raced into the bathroom. "Come mommy!"

Sakura just giggled at her daughter's antics as she went into the room, and closed the door. She helped her daughter to turn the taps to heat up the water. Once she felt it was the right temperature she put soap in the tube making it turn into bubbles. Sakyra cheered; it was vanilla.

"Mommy, ya!" she said as she smiled.

With quick work, Sakyra was in the bathtub within seconds playing with her toys.

"Baby, time to wash your hair."

Sakyra nodded her head and continued to play with her toys. Silently she sat there and allowed Sakura to take away her bathtub toys. Sakyra frowned. She wanted to spend more time playing but she knew it was time to wash her hair and bath her body.

Sakura cleaned and conditioned her daughter's hair making sure to wash her body and getting behind the ears. It seemed like forever to Sakrya but it was only ten minutes.

"Time to get out now." Sakura told as she got a small towel for Sakyra, helping her to dry off as she walked into her room.

"Okay mommy." Sakyra said as she went into her drawer to see what she could wear, picking out purple fairy top and white skirt.

Sakura watched her trying to place her head into an armhole, "Sakyra, no, try again."

After the four times, she got it right.

"Ha ha ha! mommy, I did it!" Sakyra screamed as she clapped her hands together.

"That's good, sweetie." Sakura said as she went to get the hair dry and started to dry Sakyra's hair.

She placed Sakyra's hair into a ponytail using a hair band that was light purple.

"Let's go Sakyra." Sakura took her daughters' hand and went to the stairs.

After getting on her shoes, Sakura helped Sakyra with hers, but only a little, and both got their coat on.

Walking out the out of the front door, Sakura locked it, went to her car. She had just gotten eight months ago; it was a Mazda 626 that was a dark green with silver flames on the hood. Walking up to it, Sakura opened the back door first picking up Sakyra and placing her in her car seat. She made sure she was in it, before closing the door. Sakura, then, walk over to the other side and got into driver's seat.

It was quick work driving to the Konoha Kart Mart. It was large for people in this middle large city. She moved to parking in a non-populated area and got out and walked over to the other side of the car. Sakura took out Sakyra from her car seat and started to walk into the store.

"Mommy toy, please." Sakyra pleaded.

"Sure sweetie." Sakura approved.

They walked into the store and Sakura got a cart. She placed Sakyra in it, and Sakura turned down the food aisle's to get the items they needed; cereal, oatmeal, jam, nutella and peanut butter from the aisle she was in. Off to the next one, she got pasta, sauces, and many more foods from the aisle. Sakura had finished most of her food shopping when her phone rang again. Grabbing it, she opened it and said," Hello."

"Sakura, its Aunt Sora, you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yes aunt." Sakura replied.

"So, what are you doing now?" Sora asked.

"Shopping for some food, Sakyra's with me." Sakura replied as she looked at Sakyra who was looking at her.

"Sweetie say 'hi' to auntie." Sakura said as she pushed the phone to her daughter's ear.

"Hi, Auntie S!" Sakyra squeaked into the phone.

"Hi Sakyra, you okay?" Auntie Sora asked over the phone that you could tell that she had a smile on her face.

"Okat." Sakyra said as she took a box of cereal to look at now.

"So, Aunt Sora..." Sakura said.

"I will let you go, so you can finish your shopping dear. Just be careful." Sora told her, before she hung up her phone.

Sakura just smiled at this as she continued to shop in cleaning items now; new brooms, swifter, toilet cleaners and more. After Sakura got the cleaning supplies, she went into the toys section for Sakyra to pick out a few toys.

"Mommy, that one." Sakyra said as she pointed to one toy. It was a doll with a purple dress that had fairies on it.

Grabbing it, Sakura placed it in Sakyra's hands as she looked at it. She even picked out a few new books and some other toys. Sakura went the checkout lines when they were done. She placed all the items down to be rung up.

She waited for the girl at the unit who look like she was sixteen or seventeen but was shocked at the white eyes the girl had.

"Mommy, go yet?" Sakyra asked as she turned to her mom.

"Yes sweetie, almost done." Sakura replied to her looking into her daughter's white eyes.

"Miss, that comes to two hundred dollars and fifty two cents." She said.

Sakura placed her bankcard to the girl with white eyes and pressed the bottoms to her code. She made sure that her daughter's white eyes not going to the girls. After she was done, Sakura started to place the bags into the cart, when she heard the girl gasp. Looking up, she saw the girl looking at her daughter with a hand over her mouth.

Sakura knew that she had her white eyes.

Pulling the cart and leaving some bags there, she pushed Sakyra out of the store; looking behind her to see that girl looking at her then at her bags.

Hearing her say, "Please wait." Sakura saw her grabbing the bags and running over to her.

"Miss, you forgot some bags." She said as she tried to get a good look at Sakyra's eyes.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she grabbed them fast and placed them into her cart and walked away from her. Placing Sakyra into her car seat, Sakura quickly placed all her bags into the trunk. Walking to leave the cart, Sakura turned to see the same girl walking outside looking probably for her and Sakyra. Sakura got in her car and looked to see her daughter was falling asleep.

She drove away from the store and the girl with white eyes. She hoped that the girl wouldn't try to found her.

Parking in front of her house, Sakura walked over to the side and opened it, only to see Sakyra sleeping. With a loving smile, she picked her up and walked up to her house. Sakura unlocked it and opened it up. Walking into her house, Sakura went upstairs and into Sakyra's room and tucked her into bed.

Walking out of her room, she walked down the stairs and back to the car to get some bags from her truck to take them into the kitchen. After the first load she went back out to get some more again. Sakura did this about six times before she was finally done walking back and forth.

Unpacking them into the cabinets and other areas, Sakura made sure that all the cleaning supplies were either up high or locked on the bottom cabinets. Finishing the unpacking from the store, Sakura went upstairs to unpack the office area. Soon it was done as well, before looking at the time to see: 3:25. Smiling at that, she decided to make some supper in the slow cooker.

Walking down to the kitchen, Sakura took out meat and sauce, slicing it and ripping the sauce pack. She dropped the sauce into the meat, placed it into the oven to bake. She start it off low, and she went back upstairs to unpack some more in the other rooms up there.

After Sakura was done with the last rooms that needed to be unpacked, she went down stairs to see the food. Opening the oven she turned the meat over and closed it again; and then cutting some carrots, celery and cucumbers. Sakura placed them onto the table as she sat down; she heard little footsteps coming down the stairs.

Hours later, Sakyra and Sakura ate supper and then played in the living room, until it was Sakyra's bedtime at 7:45 pm, tucking her into bed, Sakura got out her nightgown. Sakura went into her room, and took a long bubble bath to relax her muscles.

After her bath, Sakura got into her nightgown and went to sleep, but not before checking the doors to make sure that they were locked and her daughter was safe.

A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wonder who that girl was. Was it Hinata or Hanabi? What side is her aunt's on her mother's side or father's side?


	3. Palace Pizza

Behind Her Eyes

A/N- Here is chapter three, I would like to say thank you to my beta reader named X3Rinna-chan3X for beting reading this chapter. Enjoy it bye.

Chapter Three: Palace Pizza

She woke up by her alarm clock. Moving her blankets off, Sakura reached over and turned the alarm off. Sakura looked outside and saw the sun rising from the east. Moving out of her bed, Sakura stretched outwards as she slowly walked towards her bathroom to take a shower.

Undressing and jumping in, she took a quick shower to start the day off.

Coming out of the shower, Sakura heard the doorbell ring. Quickly, she looks outside only to see the same girl with white eyes standing at the front door. Sakura hid herself from the girl's sight, breathing hard. A few minutes later, she got up in time to see the girl walking back into the limo. Sakura saw her talk with her bodyguard; he nodded his head at her.

Sakura really wanted to know what the girl had said, but she would not go and ask. So, Sakura quickly got dressed to get Sakyra ready to go to Sunday daycare.

The same owner at the Palace Pizza, owned Sunday Daycare too. Sakura was thankful for that, as she got on the black dress skirt and white button shirt, white socks and black high shoes. She was done swiftly enough and she left her room to go into her daughter's room.

"Time to get up, Sakyra." Sakura called out as she shook her daughter's shoulder.

Sakyra opened her white eyes to see her mother smiling at her.

"Mommy," she said as she rubbed her eyes with one hand.

"What do you want to wear today?" Sakura asked.

"Puwple and green." Sakyra replied to Sakura.

Sakura got out the colors Sakyra wanted and helped her with her clothes. This time, when she looked over at the time she saw that she had only about twenty minutes to get to work. Sakura picked her daughter up and carried her sleeping form down the stairs. Placing her shoes on, she took her daughter's shoes and the bag, as she did last night.

Opening the door, Sakura didn't look outside but she knew that whoever the man was, he would probably be following her. Sadly, she would be late, if she took fake turns. Placing Sakyra into her car seat, Sakura looked around to see no one, but she knew better, from when...

Shaking her head, Sakura got into her car and drove away.

Sakura parked her car near the Sunday daycare; she looked around again to see a black limo near her. Again she shook her head. She would never tell anyone about her past... never. She got out of her car, went over to her daughter's side, and took her still sleeping form out. When she walked up to the doors of the daycare, she opened it. She walked inside to see nice colors and a large space for the kids to play around.

"Hello," A women said to her with long red hair looking over at her.

Sakura smiled as she walked up to the lady. "Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Oh Miss Haruno, you are working at the Palace Pizza that I own? too." she said.

"Yes, madam." Sakura replied.

"Oh call me Sakanna." Sakanna said.

"Oh thank you, Sakanna." Sakura recalled.

"And who might this lovely angel be?" Sakanna asked as she looks at Sakyra.

"This is my daughter named, Sakyra." Sakura declared.

"Your daughter is cute." Sakanna uttered.

"Sakanna, I work in three minutes, do I need to fill out anything?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but since you will start work soon, I think it's safe to let you take the papers with you." Sakanna replied as she handed some paper to Sakura hands.

"Sakyra, sweetie, wake up." Sakura said to her daughter.

Sakyra moved a bit as she looks up at her mother and a red hair lady smiling at her.

"Mommy whewe awe we?" Sakyra asked.

"Remember when mommy said she had to work?" Sakura asked.

"And that you can't be with me at the time?" Sakyra nodded her head at her again with a few tears in her eyes.

"This is Sakanna. Sakyra, this lady will be watching over you when I'm at work." Sakura finished her sentence to her daughter.

"Sakanna," Sakyra slowly beamed. "Mommy, I did it!"

"You sure did sweetie." Sakura muttered. "Okay, mommy has to go now."

"See you soon, mommy." Sakyra said.

"Yes, you will." Sakura said as she placed her daughter on the ground and got out her shoes, and placed them on her feet.

"Bye Mommy!" Sakyra finished grinning at her with her white eyes.

Giving her a kiss and a hug, Sakura waved bye to her as she walked out of the door and went to the Palace Pizza door. Sakura started to work with a small area near the windows, when she saw a man looking into the pizza palace and saw him nodding his head. When he walked away, she wondered who it could be. She went on with her waitressing to all her tables, until it was her break time. Smiling, she walked out and into the daycare to see her daughter playing with two other little girls.

Sakura stayed in hiding and watch her daughter having fun with her new friends; soon it was her time to go back to work. Smiling once more, Sakura walked out and back into the Pizza Palace. A few hours later, Sakura was on her lunch break when a she heard her name being called.

"Yes, Sakanna." Sakura confirmed.

"Sorry, I need to cut your break short, but you are to leave your shift early." Sakanna stated to her new employee.

"Okay." Sakura said while she placed her food and items into her locker at the back.

Walking back out, and into her section again, she saw it was full. Nodding her head, she went to the first couple of tables and asks if they wanted anything to drink. Getting the drinks, Sakura moved into the others tables; one by one, got their drinks until she came across a raven haired schoolboy that was seated in her area.

Walking up to him, Sakura placed a smile on her face and started to talk. "Hi! I will be your server this afternoon, how can I help you?"

The schoolboy looked up at her and winks at her. "Are you sure you can help me?" His voice said smoothly and darkly.

"May I ask what drink you want?" Sakura asked.

"Your phone number? Sexy kitty." he asked with his best sexy voice.

"I'm sorry sir, what would you like to drink?" Sakura said with a cheesy smile on her face while she thought, "_As if!"_

The schoolboy just looks at her with a smirked and a few winks at her, shaking her head.

"Sir, if you are not going to order anything, please leave, so someone else can sit here and order." Sakura requested while she wanted to retch at this guy.

Sakura waited for him to say what he wanted, until she started to walk away from him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Making her land on his lap, with his erection poking her back.

Shaking with angry, Sakura was about to turn and gave him an earful when Sakanna stormed up and basely rip her out from the schoolboy's arms.

"Sakura you can go in the back and check on the food." Sakanna ordered her to do.

She nodded her head, knowing that if her mouth opened, it would have nasty words to say. Sakura walked away from them.

Sakanna look at the raven haired schoolboy when Sakura was in the back.

"Listen well, Uchiha stay away from her, she doesn't have time for a playboy like you. She has enough problems without some self-centered brat like you hounding her at work." Sakanna demanded him.

The raven haired schoolboy stood up and walked away from her, before he turned back and started to talk: "You can't shield and protect her forever. Until you don't, she will be mine." while he turned back and walked away calmly from the enraged Sakanna.

Sakanna breathed in and out, before turning to see Sakura walking out with a few plates of food. She watched her walk over to the table. Sakura meet Sakanna eyes and smiled at her.

Walking over to her, Sakura started to talk, "Thank you Sakanna, he was getting on my nerves."

Sakura smiled and turned back to work, going around her area and asking if the food was fine or if they need anything else. Sakanna walked away and back to the other side to check on the caregivers that work of her.

Sakura's section was mildly getting smaller, and smaller, when the people paid and left the Pizza Palace. Getting the dishes, from some tables, and she washed the tables one by one, until some other people came in and were seated in her section but she didn't noticed that a girl with short purplish blue and black hair came in and sat in her section by the window.

Sakura walking over to them, Sakura placed a smile on her face and greeted them. "Hi how may I help you?"

"Yes, please some water." the customer replied, as he was still looking over the menu. Nodding her head, Sakura brings back water. And then turns to her table by the window.

Still not noticing it was a girl with purplish, blue and black hair looking out the window. Sakura said, "How can I help you?"

That is where she noticed the girl from the store that she went to yesterday.

"Yes, you can help me. Why is that you daughter has white eyes?" she asked well more like demanded Sakura to tell her.

Sakura stared at her, and looked back at the time and the approaching Sakanna to her. "Sakura, it is time for you to go home."

Sakura nodded her head, and left her area and walked into the back and placed her apron in her locker. Turning around, Sakura walks back out and into the restaurant. To see the purplish, blue and black haired girl had left the restaurant and all. Signing, Sakura waved by to her manger and walked out the door and into another door to get her daughter Sakyra.

"Sakyra, it's time to go home." Sakura said to her daughter that had run up to her.

"Mommy!" Sakyra yelled and she hugged her mother.

Sakura picked up Sakyra and walked out the door to be greeted by the girl again but this time with her bodyguard.

"What?" Sakura snapped at her while she passed them and quickly walked to her car.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Longer then the first two. Next one should be done soon. Bye


	4. Hinata Hyuuga

Behind Her Eyes

A/N- Here is another chapter for you. Enjoy it.- This is a treat for you fans. But no more until the four from the first author's note is done.

Back to the Past - 5 left

Vampire Slayer-6 left

From weak to strong- 12 left

Guardian Mates 20 left

Note: Hinata is going to be pushy and brave just for this chapter. I think.

Recap on last chapter

"What?" Sakura snapped at her while she passed them and quickly walked to her car.

Chapter Four: Hinata Hyuuga

"Wait!" the girl with white eyes said as she turned and followed Sakura.

Sakura quickly placed Sakyra into her car seat and then closed the door. She turned to see the white eyes girl almost in front of her. "What?"

She had the bodyguard behind her too, and thought that this girl must be rich or famous to have a bodyguard. Sakura continued to look at the girl and wondered why she isn't saying anything.

"Well, I'm waiting."

The bodyguard spoke up, "Don't talk like that to Miss Hinata. Now answer her question, why is it that your daughter has white eyes?"

Sakura looked at both of them and opened her mouth, "It's none of your business to know. Now leave me and my daughter alone?"

Sakura twisted around and went to the front of her car, and got into it.

Then her door opened up to see Hinata looking at her with deep emotions at her.

"I asked you to leave nicely." Sakura grunted out while she looked at her.

"All I want to know is…"

"No Now leave me alone." Sakura uttered to her. Sakura started the car ignition to the right and heard her car start, then looked to the side to see Hinata seating in her car still looking at her.

"I won't leave you until you tell me." Hinata defended as she looks at her bodyguard, giving him a signal to move and follow them.

"This is harassment, you know." Sakura muttered to her.

"Look, all I want to know is why your daughter has my family's eye color, then I will be out of your life," Hinata replied.

"And you can't see that I don't want to tell you?" Sakura fumed as she turned on the radio.

"On other news, Kenji Hyuuga a street gang leader escaped from prison earlier this morning in Suna prison. It was confirmed by the police that he had some gang members helping him out. If you see him immediate call the police and don't get involved. On to other news." 

Sakura's face went white with the news, and then calmly thought to her, "_He can't find you or else this girl is with him." _

Then Sakura looked at Hinata who was just as white as her. Shaking her head at that, she turned the corner and stopped the car, looking at the back seat to see her daughter Sakyra sleeping. She smiled at her.

"You really want to know?" Sakura asked at Hinata.

Hinata jerked her head at Sakura then opened her mouth," I got to go now."

Sakura saw her reach for the door knob and opened the car door, getting out she turned to back at Sakura.

"I'll get an answer from you soon." Hinata replied with a fierce look in her eyes. Then she closed the door, and calmly walked to her limo behind Sakura's car.

Sakura looked as the limo drove off and out of sight, and then she restarted the car and drove off for home. Sakura still felt shocked about the news report and wonder how he got out.

Parking her car in front of her house, Sakura got out and walked over to the back door on the right side. Opening the door, Sakura got out Sakyra from her seat and walked to the front door. After she got into the house, Sakura placed Sakyra on the crouch and got out her phone and called her aunt.

After a few rings, the phone answered with a, "Hello."

"Hi Aunt Rika, did you just hear what happened on the news?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, I did. Sakura, look, I'm packing right now and going to go and visit some friends up north, okay. I'm sorry to tell you this too, while I was at work, someone broke into the house and the neighbour saw it. What she saw was a guy with a grey and red bandana on his forehead. Sounds like Kenji sent one member to my house to see if you were living there." Rika explained.

Sakura face went white while her bodyfell down to the ground shivering from fear from this, he was back and he was going to find her. Sakura just hoped that the girl wasn't on his side.

"Sakura, hello!" Rika yelled on the phone.

Snapping put of it, Sakura place the phone back on her ear. "Rika, I told you he would come back…_sniff_…for me." Sakura replied crying now.

"Yes I know. Now, I'm just leaving to stay at some friends for a little while, okay. Just call me on my cell phone if you need to." Rika answered. "Take care of yourself."

"I will, Auntie. You best be going now, bye." Sakura replied as she hanged up. Then as she thought _"He's out and looking for me. I hope he doesn't find me and Sakyra." _

Sakura looked at her daughter and signed, she wondered if she should move to a different location after _Kenji…_ got loose, she thought with a shivers coming down her back. While she rub bed her daughter's forehead, she smiled at her. While she thought back to that day five years ago.

Flashback

"_Sakura!" women yelled. _

"_Mom, I'm coming," thirteen year old Sakura Haruno replied as she just finished off her homework for that night. _

_Walking out of her room, she went downstairs to the dining room, to see it with four other people each with a different look within their eyes, but Sakura noticed their eyes were white with a light shade of blue or purple in it._

_Walking over to her mother's side, Sakura sat down and looked at her plates while she continued to inform her eyes with the visitor's looks. Beside her father, on the left side, was a male with long brown hair, wearing red and grey colors, he had hard lines coming down on his face, looked about her father's age. _

_The person next to him was another male with the same colors on, but he had a tight ponytail at his neck from what Sakura could see, also his eyes were different than his father's, he had silvery blue white eyes. As Sakura looked up from her plates to see that the male in front of her had a look of icy lust at her, Sakura shivered again, and looked away quickly. _

_Moving to the next person was a female with long black hair with the shiniest white eyes with pecks of blue in them. She was wearing red dress with grey hand gloves and grey/silver jewellery, with a wine glass in her hands taking a slip form it. On to the last guests, Sakura noticed it was female with short black hair, with bluish white eyes while she was wearing red and a grey dress with red jewellery on. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce my family," The man beside Sakura's father said while he stood up and bowed to us. _

"_This is my heir and son Kenji," He stated placing his hand on his sons shoulder. _

_Kenji nodded his head at his hosts. "Thank you," His voice was very alluring to Sakura. _

"_My wife Kameko and love of my life," He stated once more. _

"_I thank you for inviting us," Kameko replied with a smile._

_My daughter Gin, the most precious daughter of mine," He said as he looked at them. _

"_Thank you," Gin replied._

"_I'm Heiko Hyuuga," Heiko said as he bowed to us. _

_Her father stood up "Well, this is my wife, Matsuko and my heir and only child Sakura, and I'm Aito Haruno," Aito replied. _

"_Hans, dinner please," Aito called out. _

"_Yes sir," Hans replied as he walked in with a cart with food on it that was covered. _

_Hans served his employers family first then the guests and stood back and watched them eat. _

_Hans went back into the kitchen to see for dessert. _

"_Sir, the cook has informed me that dessert is done but she needs to go home to her sick daughter now," Hans whispered at his employer. _

_Aito nodded his head at him and raised his glass to get the attention from his guests and family. "Dessert will be served," _

"_Sakura after desserts, why don't you take Kenji and Gin around the house, while we talk," Aito suggested. _

"_Sure," Sakura replied as she eats her dessert. _

_A few minutes later, Sakura was done hers; she took a look at Kenji to find his eyes were looking at her with that icy lust look again. Giving her shivers, she looked away from him and turned to her father. _

"_Father, I'm done, excuse me for now," Sakura said with a smile. _

"_Kenji, young Gin are you done?" Aito asked. _

_Kenji nodded his head at him and then he turned to his sister that was eating her last bite. "Gin, let's go see the house," _

_Gin nodded her head at her brother and stood up and smiled at her father and mother. Their smile to Sakura was of pure evil, but said nothing as she got up and walked out of the room. _

"_So where do you want to go?" Sakura asked. _

"_Anywhere," Gin said._

_Kenji replied," I'll go wherever you want me to go," _

_Sakura made a face at the suggested, but stop as soon as it appeared. "Okay, to the pool," _

_Walking with her guests, she never saw the smirk on Kenji face when he went behind her with his sister Gin. Sakura lead the trio down one hall and turn at some doors with a side that said "POOL" is bold letters, pushing the door open. Sakura walked out first and said" Lights on" _

_Lights went on and Gin and Kenji saw the pool with a driving board and a small slide on the_

_swallow side of the pool." Kenji and Gin are probably wondering," she though. _

"_My aunts and uncles have come over with their children," Sakura replied. _

"_Oh really, how many aunts you have Sakura?" Gin asked. _

"_Well from my father's side, he has four brothers and six sisters, my mother's side she has two sisters, and one brother. All are married," Sakura stated with a smile. _

"_Wow, that is lots of siblings," Gin stated. _

"Selection, perversion, infection Violation, elevation, desecration Bleed on me**  
**I've taken all your trust in me and thrown it away Plead for me I've stained your pride But you still want me to stay I'll pick you up and throw you down Shove your face into the ground I'll make you sick and make you crawl Walk, run, fall Rape " _Went off within the room, Kenji signed and pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket'._

"_Hello, "Kenji said into his phone. _

_Sakura looked at him, and then he smiled evilly at his phone. "Come on Jab," Sakura now had more shivers coming down her back when his smiled twisted even more. She turned to Gin and smiled at her. "So does he do this a lot?" _

_Gin looked at her, and nodded," Hai he does," _

_Kenji soon hanged up his phone but not before he called someone else," You can go now," He told the caller._

_Sakura wonder what was going on now, until she heard a scream within the house, she jerked up and started towards the house, not noticing Gin looked at her brother and nodded her head at him. Sakura reached for the door knob to open it, but was stopped by an arm. She looked back to see Gin holding her. _

"_Gin let go," Sakura replied. _

"_No," Gin replied smirking at her. "Kenji was that it?"_

"_Hai it was, also Jab said he is waiting out in the front," Kenji sinisterly said as he walked over to them. _

_Sakura pulled against Gin firm strong hold but she couldn't move, so she looked back at both of them, until she heard a second scream inside, she renewed her struggles, Kenji grabbed both her arms tightly. _

"_You're mine now," He whispered into her ear. _

"_No, I'm not yours," Sakura yelled at him._

_Sakura struggled against him, but he was too strong for her. "Let me go," But Kenji didn't stop; he lowered his lips to her neck and started to kiss against it. Sakura heard a third scream from within the house, as she struggled against Kenji more. She looked at Gin for some help but what she saw was Gin was laughing at her, smirking. Then it all clicked in her mind. _

"_You planned this," Sakura hissed out as she newer her struggles against Kenji._

"_Hai, I did," Kenji replied as he stopped kissing her for a moment then leaned back from her. He nodded to Gin to open the door, Gin smirked as she walked by and opened the door, and then she walked into the house again. _

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter now. Found out next time what happening. The next one will be out soon. The song is called Rape and it is by this band called Forbidden. Bye


	5. Memories

Behind Her Eyes

A/N- This chapter will be Sakura's past with Kenji and his family. Next on this chapter is how she was saved by someone too.

Warnings: Murder, blood, rape, sexually assault and more.

Chapter Five: Memories

Gen left leaving Sakura and Kenji behind, with Sakura trying to struggle away from him as Kenji restarted to kiss her neck leaving marks on it.

"Stop!" Sakura screamed.

"Nope, you're mine," Kenji said as he lets go of one arm and grabbed his headband from his back pocket that was red and grey on it. Then he regrabbed her arm and quickly turned her over, tiring up her wrists together.

Soon, he pushed Sakura back into the house with her hands tied behind her back, as he grabbed her arm and he pulled her down to the halls, back to the dinner room with his parents and his sister.

"Mom, dad!" Sakura cried out, her father was face down on the ground with blood that was forming a pool around him. Her mother was being led by Kenji's father. "Why?"

They all heard her ask "Why?"

"Because you are mine, but your father and mother didn't like that, so now say bye bye to mommy and daddy dear," Kenji said as he nodded to his sister.

"Okay, finally my turn," Gin said as she slowly walked over to Sakura's mother who was shaking in fear as her love was dead and her daughter was led captive by these people.

Sakura struggled against Kenji as she saw Gin pulled out a five inch blade that had old dry up blood on it with a black handle from her purse, then Sakura saw her slowly and very confident walked towards her mother, "Please stop!"

Gin looked at her with a sickly look stretched across her face, with the lights shining against her blade. "Kenji should you place something in her mouth"

Sakura felted him nod at the words, she frozen and wondered what he was going to do, soon she found herself on the ground on her knees, her mother screamed at them, but Sakura couldn't really hear what she was saying at them. All Sakura heard was the unzipping.

"Here" Kenji said as he roughly grabbed her hair and roughly sticks her mouth onto his penis making her on up and down as he controlled her movements with his hand, Sakura felt that her mouth as being ripped opened as she felt him push into her mouth and back out. She felt like puking up her dinner and lunch but she couldn't as he was still in her mouth pumping in and out with his disturbing and disgusting penis.

Soon he stopped moving and shot sickly sweet bitter taste into her mouth but did not removed it all, Sakura heard him say" Swallow?"

She did what she was told, after he removed her penis from her mouth, she looked over to her mother that was screaming in pain now, Sakura felt tears rushing down her face was Gin slashed her mother's eyes out, then sliced her ears.

Stabbing her mother with the knife within her stomach and whisking it around then pulling it out, she gave one final stab into her heart her mother gave a silent scream and drop down dead.

Sakura couldn't see this anymore, she fainted to the ground with Kenji's family laughing all around her, she felt him grab or gently pick her up and she fell into a deep broken sleep. Hours later, Sakura woke up still with her hands tied behind her back on a bed. She looked around the small room to see a desk and one door leading, she thought, out. Then her mind went back to what happened to her mother, she broken down crying, as she didn't hear the door opening up with Kenji walking into the room.

Sakura finally heard footsteps in the room, she looked up to see Kenji grinning at her evilly, she moved back a bit as she soon hit the wall. Looking away from the murdering bastard, she heard him saying" You're mine" over and over again within her mind as this brought on a new batch of tears once again.

"Why me?" Sakura asked as her tears were freely coming down to her face as she continued not to look at Kenji.

Kenji sighed at her, and then looked over her body licking his lips," I choice you to become mine and help rule this gang and be my breeding tool,"

Sakura glanced up and snarled at him "I will never be yours, or I will not breed any children for you either, so just kill me now,"

Kenji smirked at her and then went over to his closet door, from what Sakura sees and then he opened it and walked into the area. Sakura couldn't see what he was doing at all, but since he was a gang member, she probably thought the worst case scenario that came into her mind. Then Kenji came out of the closet with black tape.

He grinned at her and slowly moved his way towards her as Sakura tried to move away from him only hitting her back on the wall. Kenji grabbed her hard on her making her wince in pain, as he gives her a brutal kiss as he ripped some of the tape, he bit Sakura's lips while she hissed in pain.

He placed the tape on her mouth after he was done; he winked at her and left the room. Soon his mother and sister came into the room and they had devices within their arms.

"Dear Sakura," Gin replied with a smirk coming across her face. Then quickly grabbed Sakura by her shoulders, while Sakura struggled against her.

"Hold her, Gin," Kameko ordered her daughter to do. While Kameko placed her willowy small hand on the poker tick with a stamp on the end of it, she warmed the stamp up as she let it. She helped Gin with holding Sakura as she pushed her face onto Kenji's bed.

Kameko ripped off the back of Sakura's shirt and as she looked for prefect spot to place the mark on her, seeing it she smirked and snapped the area hard, making Sakura muffle a scream of pain as she did it again and again. Kameko looked at the stamp now and smirked it was ready. Kameko got up from the place she was on the bed, she walked over to the poker was.

Placing her willowy hand on it, she picked it up and was the red hotness on it, smirking at the red spot on Sakura's back; she made her way back to the bed.

"Hold her tight," Kameko ordered her daughter Gin to do.

"Yes mother," Gin stated as she used her legs and arms to hold Sakura down and still.

Kameko pressed the stamp on Sakura's back hard, making Sakura scream in agony as she struggled away from Gin and Kameko, but she couldn't move away from them, tears came into her eyes as they fell down from her face. Kameko moved the stamp poker around from Sakura's back, and placed it on a small bowl of water, that Sakura didn't see.

"Now, it's check her more," Kameko told her daughter.

Holding Sakura down, they looked at her whole body was now naked, as they poke and hit her hard, leaving red marks. Then they stopped and dressed her in a silk see through nightgown that had holes where her breasts goes and were her vagina is, making her know what was going to happen when Kenji came back.

Sakura had tear streaks on her face, she saw Kameko taking out of a needle, her eyes widened at the needle as she watched Kameko injecting some clear liquids within the needle, then she jabbed it into Sakura vein, making her scream in pain.

"Have a good night, Sakura," Gin taunted her as she slowly gave her a kiss on her cheek then punching her in the stomach.

Sakura screamed once again in pain, as she couldn't stay awake anymore. Fainting from the pain on her back, and stomach, Sakura went to sleep.

**One month later **

It had been a whole month after the fact that Sakura was kidnapped from her home as well as her parents; their deaths were heard on the news as her families' cook went to her home and found them dead. No one knew where she was or who would kill her parents; they were high class and were very respectable even with the lower class families.

Sakura had a few things bugging her, one was Kenji, and he never touched her after the kiss when she woke up in his room the first time. Second was the clear liquid that they injected into her, as this worried her more, as she felt very different, but this also worried Sakura, she hasn't had her period since the few days before this all happened to her.

"BANG" Sakura jumped up as she sees Kenji slamming his bedroom door closed. This was where Sakura lived since her kidnaped; they only let her out to the bathroom and to have a shower, there wise she stayed in the room. Kenji had given her some books to read but nothing else to help her get out. He even locked his door from the outside, he had one key and his mother and sister had the other key.

Sakura moved closer to the wall, as Kenji picked up a knife and twisted it a bit then threw it at the wall and, as it hit the wall, Sakura made a squeaked in fear.

Kenji looked at her and then smirked at her. "Oh Sakura," Kenji started to walked towards her, making Sakura try to ran away from him, but she didn't get far.

"Sakura," Kenji taunted as he sniffed her hair, and then pulled her with him to the closet. He opened it up and threw her into the closet, as he locked it leaving Sakura screaming at him.

He heard some of the words" Asshole!" "Son of a bitch!" "Jackass!" And many more from that little mouth of hers. Smirking Kenji unlocked his door and brought in the maids that cleaned his room.

"Get the shackles," He ordered one of them to do. The maid nodded her head and scampered away quickly to get the shackles. Moments later the maid came back into the room with the shackles as she placed them onto the bed locking them to the posts.

Within moments, Kenji ordered the maids out of the room, and then nicely asked his mother to come into his room.

"Mother," Kenji replied.

"Kenji, it is time for you to become the leader of the gang," Kameko told him.

"What is the initiation to become the leader of the gang?" Kenji asked.

Kameko smirked at him," Your initiation, my son, is to get Sakura pregnant you might have said to her that she will be your breeding tool right, than make it true."

"I will get her pregnant, mother, which was why you injected that liquid into her, right?" Kenji told his mother.

"Yes, I see you have the shackles, good choice," Kameko said out loud. Then she left the room.

Kenji unlocked his closet door, and dragged out Sakura out from the closet as she screamed in pain as Kenji was holding her to tight. Kenji quickly shackled her up to the bed as he rips off the clothes she had on.

Sakura struggled against the shackles when she felt her clothes being ripped off from her, she now knew where this was going, he was going to rape her.

"Please, no," Sakura whimpered at Kenji.

"No," He replied then took off his clothes, then moved on the bed.

**WARNING RAPE STARTS NOW**

Roughly grabbing her breasts, he twisted them hard, making her scream in agony as he was leaving bruises around them. Twisting, turning them hard at times, he licks the breasts then bites down hard on the flesh of her breasts, making Sakura once again scream in torture. Hours went by from what Sakura felt, but she knew it was only a few minutes from the start; she struggled against the shackles again. Kenji bites her nipples hard making them bleed, and then he went down more to her vagina.

Kenji shook his head, then moved back up to Sakura's face, he slams his length into her unwilling body, making Sakura shriek in torture as her whole lower body felt it was being shred apart, she felt her blood drip down as he started to thrust into her harder, making her whimper in pains, Sakura felt tears rushing down her face as the pain wasn't stopping to her pleads.

Sakura soon cummed as she just lay looking him, but not really, her eyes were looking at the ceiling or someplace far away from this pain.

"Oh Sakura I'm cumming, I'm cumming inside of you," Kenji breathlessly said as he loaded his seeds into her body. Then he moved out from her as he got up from the bed, he drink some water while with the water he took some pills.

"I'm ready to go another round with you," Kenji smirked at her, as he attacked her body once again, but this time he had a knife.

"Come, Sakura, play with me." Kenji taunted her as he cuts her cheek.

Sakura screamed in misery while she felt the knife cutting into her skin. Then she shook her head at him, as he cuts her again on her other cheek.

Kenji looked at her and with a malevolence smirk, he punches her face, he heard a snap somewhere on her face. Then punched her stomach and stabbed her arm once, then he got up and got some old ripped cloth's and tightly wrapped them around her wounds. Then he thrusted his manhood into her mouth and rode her fast and hard, he felt her tears and that was giving him more lubricant for him.

He soon cummed into her mouth, then he pulled to went down and thrusted back into her vagina, pumping in and out, he felt her cumming as he thrusted hard and long, making himself cum once again.

Kenji laughed evilly at her, as he started to pump into her body again, thrusting harder with each plunge while he bites her nipples and neck leaving bruises and marks. He drives into her vagina over and over again, until he released his cum.

Kenji fell on top of Sakura's naked and unresponding body as he fell asleep.

**END OF RAPE SCE**NE

The next day Kenji was gone from the room, leaving Sakura in a catacomb state, Kameko and Gin took care of her body making sure that all the wounds were getting healed and the broken bone on her face. Kameko did one pregnancy test three weeks later and it read negative. Glaring at Sakura, she leaves the room as Gin shackles her again to the bed.

An hour later, Kenji storms into his room and rips off his clothes as his mother just told him that Sakura wasn't pregnant. Cursing, still he looked at her form and grinned again at the thought of having her body again.

**WARNING RAPE STARTS NOW **

"Oh Sakura, Sakura it's time again," He yelled into her ear as she jumped in fright as her mind was back in the reality now.

"Please no more," Sakura sniveled to him.

"No, you will be pregnant with my child," Kenji howled at her.

At that he slams his length into her unwilling body, making Sakura shriek in torture once again as her whole lower body felt it was being shred apart, she felt her blood drip down as he started to thrust into her harder, making her whimper in pains, Sakura felt tears rushing down her face as the pain wasn't stopping to her pleads.

"Stop," Sakura whispered in pain.

"Oh Sakura I'm cumming, I'm cumming inside of you," Kenji breathlessly said.

"No, stop, I don't want it," Sakura screamed at him. She soon felt hot within her, she knew he had cummed inside of her, with tears falling down her face, she moved into the fetal position as much as she could as her hands were still shackled.

"Please don't rape me anymore," Sakura whimpered in pains, while her tears soaked her face and the side of the pillow.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura I don't this so, I'm having so much fun and I won't stop until you are pregnant," Kenji moaned out to her as he removed himself into her unwilling and tired body now.

Riding in and out, in and out, he paced himself as he felt Sakura going to cum soon. "Good girl, feel the pleasure in this"

"No," Sakura yelled in horror.

Kenji felt her coil around him tighter as he released himself into her body. Screaming in pleasure, Kenji lowered himself on top of her trying to catch his breath as he felt Sakura's warm body breathing up and down, making him hard again.

Kenji looked up to see Sakura having tears coming down her face, he grinned at that, as he kissed the tears away as he bit down on her cheek making her scream in agony.

"Stop, you asshole," Sakura yelled at him.

"Looks like Sakura has to be punished," Kenji singed out evilly.

Kenji took his knife from before and stabbed Sakura in her leg, relishing her screams; he stabbed his manhood harder into her body, as he continued to stab her in places away from her stomach area where the womb is. Kenji placed his knife away again, as he sees blood bleeding from Sakura, he licks her blood as he pumps longer into her vagina.

Soon Kenji groaned in pleasure as he cummed in her vagina again.

_**END OF RAPE SCE**__NE _

The next few days the group that usually sees her was out on a business trip to some town a few miles away, the only ones that were in the household were a few maids. One maid was told to bath Sakura and clean her up and see if she was pregnant or not. Her name was Natala; she was much older than the rest of the maids.

When Natala stepped into the young leader's room Kenji, her eyes were in shock as the young leader mistress was clawing at her arms, leaving blood dripping from them.

Natala now knew why no one was allowed around her, her heart went out to her as she did one thing that she would be killed on, calling the Mist police. Natala told them about a girl with pink hair. After a month of researching for the young girl, she was found but not safe.

Sakura was taken to the Mist hospital to heal her while all the maids but Natala were arrested for helping the kidnappers keep her. Natala was at the hospital when the door slammed opened to see four females all looking the same, but each different looks about them.

The female on the end looked like the young pink haired girl. Who Natala found out her name was Sakura Haruno. The female had long pink hair with blue eyes, with a round belly, the lady be side this lady had red short hair but with green eyes. The last two were both with pink hair but one lady had brown eyes, while the next one was black eyes.

"Where is she? Rika!" The lady that was pregnant yelled as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Sora, you need to calm down," Rika replied calmly to her sister. Then walked up to the desk. "Hello, can you help me?"

The lady looked up from her sheets of paper and smiled," Yes, with what?"

"I'm looking for my niece named Sakura Haruno, Mr. Yamam told us that she was founded and brought here," Rika asked.

"Haruno… Sakura... Ah there she is… Madam she is with the doctors right now. I will let you know what is going on with her?" She said.

Rika nodded her head at the lady and calmly walked back to the rest of the group.

"See Sora, Sakura is here but with the doctors,"

"I wondered who found her?" The lady to the right asked.

"That would be me," Natala answered as she finally stopped looking at them.

"Who might you be?" The lady on the left asked this time.

"My name is Natala, I'm a maid at the Hyuuga household and I didn't know that the young lady was kidnapped at all, she was the to be wife to the young master." Natala replied honestly to them as some tears were falling from her eyes.

"Well, Sakura was kidnapped by the Hyuuga's, and you have a feeling that you know why," Ran replied as she glared at the women.

"I never knew she was kidnapped, honestly I didn't know," Natala told them.

"Really now, you have seen or at least heard on the radio that she was missing, so I think you didn't want to get in trouble," Katsu replied.

"Ladies, the doctor would like to see family," a nurse said as she came into the waiting room.

They ladies all but Natala went to the room, where the doctor was waiting for them.

"Doctor," they said together to her.

"Are all you family to Sakura Haruno?" The doctor asked as she had light brown hair with a blue highlight within her hair, her eyes were black.

"Yes, we are," they replied.

"Well, I'm sad to say this, but Miss Sakura has lots of healing to do, she has some hairline fractures in her wrists, and her right cheek bone. She also has lots of cuts that had become infected with germs, bruises and…..

They heard the doctor stopping. "Well, please keep going,"

"Miss. Sakura has been also raped, by our calculation about six times. She has become pregnant, seeing that she is less than sixteen years old to have any babies, the responsibility falls on you." The doctor said.

"Rika, what do you think? As Sakura will be living with you," Ran replied.

"Sakura always told me that that she hates abortions, and if I did to kill baby. I don't know how well Sakura would take that with her parents being murder, her kidnapping and her being raped, then this. No, I won't put Sakura though more, doctor Sakura will be keeping her baby.

She will have me to help her get through this," Rika replied.

The doctor nodded her head and smiled at them. "You can go and see her now,"

Rika stood up with the rest of them and went to look at Sakura, when they saw her they gasped in alarm to what she look like. The ladies cried to see their niece was in the bed, looking like she just got out from a wrestling ring with a six foot male pro wrestler.

Her eyes were swallowing, her breathing was hard, and her skin looked pale and sweaty and her body were thin. Rika grabbed a hold of her hand and cried onto the bed in pain and agony with sadness.

The rest were pale looking as Ran raced to the waste bucket and puked her last meal up, as she couldn't look at her niece anymore, as she left the room to cry more. Sora closed her eyes and sobbed into her hands as she raced out of the room to go home.

Katsu looked at Rika and then to Sakura and glared at the cuts and bruises. Then her eyes teared up, as they fell onto the ground. "Oh Sakura… Rika we can't be here anymore, I will be in tomorrow,"

Rika only could nod her head, as she was still looking at Sakura.

A/N- The end of this chapter. Until next time then. Bye


	6. For my fans, Author Note

For my fans,

I'm currently working on Concrete Angel, Into My Nightmare and Royal Hell stories.

Concrete Angel is the current one that is getting updated. While Into My Nightmare and Royal Hell are getting fixed up and a makeover with new chapters.

As soon as I'm done with a few chapters on each story, I will updated with new chapters and I will be getting rid of the one Author Notes too.

Sorry for the people that really wanted a updated for Into My Nightmare. I currently typing up chapter 2 today and I would get the next two chapters done soon.

You might have or had noticed that I have been updating Inuyasha Stories and a few new Naruto ones, I had some of those chapters type up and their ideas are coming to me much sooner than the older ones.

Thanks for reading this boring Author Note again. Hopefully I won't be needing to do this anymore.

This is what order of stories, I'm trying to do. The three that are in bold are the ones that are coming to me faster. 1 to 3 are the ones I want to get done first. Those three are mine picks. If you want a story that is after them to be done before, please vote for them.

Naruto Stories

To do in order

Concrete Angel

Into My Nightmare

Royal Hell _Part 1_

The Princess's Love

Behind Her Eyes

Teen Mother

Sent Back

A Desert's Cherry Blossom

My Nightmare

**A New Team **

Saved By A Angel

Virus

Hyuuga's Bride

Assassin's Life

**Phenomenon Sacrifice**

**A Legend is Born **

The Legacy


End file.
